pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gość
Ten dzień zaczął się jak każdy inny. Wstałem przed południem i nie mając co ze sobą zrobić, włączyłem komputer. Przeglądałem internet, w celu znalezienia interesującego materiału na nową pastę, a na biurku leżały zmięte kartki z niezbyt udanymi pomysłami. "Jeff The Killer, Smile.jpg, wszędzie to samo" myślałem na głos, korzystając z faktu, iż mieszkam sam. Znużenie zaczynało powoli przeistaczać się w irytację, gdy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Spojrzałem na zegarek, który ukazał mi godzinę 12:50. Nie przypominałem sobie, bym kogokolwiek zapraszał do siebie na tę godzinę, ale mimo wszystko otworzyłem drzwi. To co zobaczyłem, delikatnie mówiąc zaskoczyło mnie. Za drzwiami stał mężczyzna wyższy ode mnie o głowę, ubrany był w długi, wyblakły od noszenia płaszcz. Swoje długie włosy spiął luźno na karku w kucyk, a oczy zasłaniały mu czarne okrągłe okulary. "Szukasz tematu na nową opowieść, zgadza się?" Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem, ale bynajmniej nie takiego pytania. "Więc chodź, chcę ci coś pokazać" I odszedł, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie, jakby był pewien, że moja ciekawość weźmie nade mną górę. Cholera, nie mylił się. "Powiedz mi chociaż kim ty do diabła jesteś!" krzyknąłem do niego, zamykając pośpiesznie drzwi od mojego mieszkania. "Zrozumiesz, gdy zobaczysz" Odpowiedział mój tajemniczy gość. Idąc ramię w ramię, przemierzaliśmy szybkim krokiem starą kamienicę, w której mieszkam. Mimo, iż był środek dnia, słońce było schowane za burzowymi chmurami, co sprawiało, że otoczenie wydawało mi się jeszcze bardziej przygnębiające niż zawsze. Drzwi sąsiadów spod 3ki nadal były wgniecione do środka po ostatnim incydencie, który miał tu miejsce. Upity w trupa facet próbował dostać się do swojego mieszkania, gdzie "czekała" na niego jego rodzina. Skończyło się interwencją policji, od tego czasu nie widziałem więcej gościa na oczy. Mój towarzysz widocznie również zauważył owe drzwi, ponieważ powiedział wtedy: "Czarno wygląda przyszłość tego narodu, nie sądzisz?". "Nie jesteś stąd, co? Ale przecież świetnie mówisz po Polsku..." Próbowałem dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o nim, korzystając z jego chwilowej chęci do rozmowy. "Nie mam domu, nie wiem nawet czy jestem wciąż żywy." Odpowiedział mi długowłosy mężczyzna. Może nawet zacząłbym się zastanawiać, co znaczy ta enigmatyczna wypowiedź, gdyby nie potężny huk, który dochodził z ulicy. Zaaferowany pokonałem szybko odległość dzielącą mnie od drzwi wyjściowych z kamienicy. Owszem, dzielnica, na której mieszkam może nie należy do najspokojniejszych w mieście, ale na pewno też nie testuje się na niej broni masowego rażenia, bo właśnie tak brzmiał ten huk. Facet w płaszczu wciąż utrzymywał stałe tempo chodu, wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nic nie usłyszał. Wydawało mi się to coraz bardziej niepokojące i zapragnąłem znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego, lecz jednocześnie podświadomie wiedziałem, że teraz mój los spoczywa w jego rękach. Usłyszałem głośny stukot co najmniej kilkunastu par butów, dochodzący zza drzwi wyjściowych, mimo wszystko cierpliwie poczekałem na mojego towarzysza; tym razem niepokój zwyciężył nad ciekawością. "Otwórz drzwi i zobacz." Powiedział, gdy tylko znalazł się obok mnie. Znałem tę ulicę, przecież mieszkam na niej od tylu lat. Od razu poznałem charakterystyczne skrzyżowanie, które codziennie pokonywałem, by dostać się do centrum miasta. Ale teraz wszystko wyglądało tu inaczej. Żaden budynek nie zachował się w nienaruszonym stanie. Ściany były podziurawione od pocisków, wielu domom brakowało całych ścian, o dachach nie wspominając. Stałem oniemiały i przerażony, wtedy to właśnie usłyszałem świst tuż obok swojej głowy. "Kurwa, strzelają do nas!" Padłem na ziemię, łkając i drąc się w niebo głosy. Znienawidzony już przeze mnie mężczyzna przyklęknął tuż obok mnie, spokojny i opanowany. "Spokojnie, nie widzą nas i nie mogą nam zrobić krzywdy. Wstań i spójrz." Powiedział głębokim i kojącym tonem. Nieufnie, wciąż leżąc, spojrzałem na niego. Wyprostował się i rozłożył ramiona, akurat gdy kula przeszła przez jego pierś na wylot. Nie czyniąc mu żadnej krzywdy, zrykoszetowała od ściany. "Jaką mam pewność, że mi też nic nie grozi?" Zapytałem, czując się, jakbym był na skraju choroby psychicznej. "Spójrz pod siebie." Odpowiedział mi beznamiętnie, jak zawsze zresztą. Posłuchałem i to, co zobaczyłem, spowodowało, że wstałem jak najprędzej, nie przejmując się już więcej ciągłym ostrzałem. Otóż cały ten czas leżałem w kałuży krwi i ludzkich odchodów. Obejrzałem dokładnie swoje ubranie- było równie czyste jak w chwili, gdy wychodziłem z mieszkania. "Na pytania przyjdzie czas później, teraz chodź za mną." Powiedział widząc narastający obłęd w moich oczach i tym samym powstrzymując miliony pytań cisnących się na moje usta. Co miałem zrobić? Poszedłem za nim... Przełyk palił mnie niemiłosiernie, a żołądek bolał od ciągłych skurczy spowodowanych niekończącymi się wymiotami. W sumie to płakałem i wymiotowałem jednocześnie, stojąc tuż obok tego małego ciałka. Minęliśmy kolejną przecznicę pogrążonego w wojnie mojego miasta, gdy natknęliśmy się na ten widok. Chłopczyk, na oko 6letni leżał na środku ulicy, a w jego stronę szła kolumna żołnierzy. Nóżkę miał wykręconą pod bardzo dziwnym kątem, chyba była złamana, przez co nie mógł się ruszyć ze swojego miejsca. Płakał, wyrażając tym samym swój ból. Płacz ten przerodził się w krzyk, gdy tylko zobaczył idących w jego stronę żołnierzy. Zaczął krzyczeć jeszcze bardziej przeraźliwie, gdy pierwszy z żołnierzy, nie bacząc w ogóle na niego, nastąpił na złamaną nóżkę. Krzyczał, a ja razem z nim. Wołałem, błagałem, aby się zatrzymali. Chciałem biec, ale nie mogłem. "Nie słyszą cię." Usłyszałem znajomy głos przy swoim uchu, ale zupełnie go zignorowałem. Głosik dziecka powoli zaczął gasnąć, zadeptywany przez kolejne pary ciężkich i okutych butów żołnierskich. Gdy ostatni z nich przeszedł po jego truchle, dziecko prawie w ogóle nie przypominało już dziecka. W czaszce widniały głębokie wgniecenia, drobne żebra zostały zmiażdżone i ciałko przybrało bardzo nieforemny wygląd. Jedna rączka w ogóle została oderwana od ciała i leżała na ulicy, zaciśnięta w piąstkę, jakby w wyrazie ostatniego aktu buntu wobec tego okrucieństwa. Znowu mogłem chodzić, więc podszedłem bliżej i upadłem na kolana, tuż obok truchełka. Dostrzegłem jeszcze, że w okolicach krocza na spodniach krew mieszała się z moczem. Nie da się opisać tego, co wtedy czułem. Co innego jest widzieć obrazy wyświetlane w telewizji, a co innego doświadczyć tego na żywo. Chciałem dotknąć ciała tego chłopca, przekonać się, że to nie dzieje się na prawdę... Wyciągnąłem dłoń w jego stronę, ale napotkałem na niewidzialną przeszkodę. "Nie wolno ci ingerować, twoim zadaniem jest patrzeć. I zapamiętać." Usłyszałem od swojego przewodnika, w chwili, gdy ten zamknął resztki powiek na niewidzących już oczach dzieciaczka. Nie miałem już czym wymiotować, choć żołądek wciąż nękały potężne skurcze. Skryłem twarz w dłoniach, starając się w miarę możliwości uspokoić. Gdy otworzyłem oczy, obraz diametralnie uległ zmianie. Staliśmy na środku ogromnego pokoju. Przy ścianach znajdowały się łóżka, takie same, jak w szpitalach. Każde z owych łóżek było zajęte. Domniemanymi pacjentami byli ludzie starsi, ale nie staruszkowie. Wszyscy wydawali się być w podobnym wieku i wszyscy tępo patrzyli w sufit. Ich twarze wyrażały smutek, ale też pogodzenie z losem. Spojrzałem pytająco na mężczyznę w płaszczu. Ten dotknął palcem swojego ucha, gestem nakazując mi słuchać. Więc słuchałem. Po chwili drzwi wejściowe, które dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, otworzyły się i na salę wszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku ubrany w długi biały fartuch. Wywnioskowałem, że to lekarz. W dłoni trzymał kartkę, z której zaczął czytać następujące słowa "Witam. Wszyscy z państwa tu obecnych ukończyli z dniem dzisiejszym 60 rok życia, a zatem staliście się nieproduktywni i zbędni. Zgodnie z globalnie przyjętymi zasadami, tracicie więc prawo do dalszej egzystencji na naszej planecie." Założył na twarz białą maseczkę i położył rękę na dźwigni wystającej ze ściany. Niektórzy z pacjentów zaczęli cichutko łkać. Doktor spojrzał na nich i pchnął dźwignię w dół, po czym ściągnął maseczkę i wyszedł bez słowa. W sali zapanowała absolutna cisza i bezruch. Podszedłem do łóżka jednego z pacjentów. Potem do kolejnego, a wreszcie zacząłem biec. Przebiegłem całą salę, a zimna dłoń strachu zacisnęła się na moim gardle. Wszyscy oni byli martwi. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegłem grube kable biegnące pod łóżkami. Odsłoniłem kołdrę zasłaniającą ciało najbliższego pacjenta. Tym razem nie zareagowałem w żaden sposób, nawet nie okazałem zdziwienia, gdy zobaczyłem nóż wbity w klatkę piersiową tego człowieka. Był on bezpośrednio połączony z mechaniczną dłonią, która go trzymała, ta z kolei łączyła się przez kable z innymi, a całość musiała być sterowana tą przeklętą dźwignią, której użył doktor. Złożyłem dłonie i cicho odmówiłem modlitwę za tych biedaków. Gdy trwałem pogrążony w cichej i chaotycznej modlitwie, mój przewodnik podszedł do mnie i zasłonił mi dłonią oczy. Był to nasz pierwszy cielesny kontakt w czasie tej dziwnej przygody. Jego dłoń była zimna niczym dłoń trupa i wydawała się nierzeczywista. To wszystko wydawało się nierzeczywiste.. Ale jednak działo się na prawdę. Jestem o tym przekonany, nawet teraz, gdy piszę te słowa, choć przecież już kilka tygodni minęło. Ręka przybysza odstąpiła od mojej twarzy, a ja spostrzegłem, że znowu znajdujemy się na progu mojego mieszkania. Mój gość odstąpił ode mnie krok. "Rozumiesz?" Spytał. Wszelkie emocje, które czułem, zostały zastąpione przez spokój. Byłem niczym tamci pacjenci, pogodziłem się z losem. "Teraz to ty mi odpowiedz. Kim jesteś?" Zapytałem, choć wtedy wydało mi się to oczywiste. Wiedziałem, od chwili, gdy zobaczyłem tego dzieciaka. Mężczyzna ściągnął okulary. Ujrzałem te same oczy, jakie miało zarówno martwe już dziecko, jak i nieżywi pacjenci. Były puste i niewidome. Z ich kącików popłynęły krwawe łzy, znacząc na czerwono policzki mężczyzny. "Jestem przyszłością." Odpowiedział, a ja zapłakałem razem z nim. Autor: https://www.facebook.com/Matthew0795 Kategoria:Opowiadania